P.O.V. ( Point Of View )
Season 1 Episode 7 Two Gotham City police officers Renee Montoya and officer Wilkes speed to a warehouse to meet Detective Bullock but when they arrive the warehouse is on fire. They find Bullock laying on the ground and Montoya asks why he didn't wait for them. Harvey then says that there are some men inside. Two of the men break a window and climb out of the building. Officer Wilkes follows the two men while Montoya goes after the other men in the warehouse. The sceen then shifts to an interrogation room at police headquarters. They are questioned by Lieutenant Heackle from Internal Affairs who says that some or all of them are on the take. Gordon then angrily demands to let the officers explain. Each of them told their side of what happened. 'Bullock's Story ( Lie ) '''Bullock says Montoya and Wilkes were late so he had to go in alone. He saw Batman go in and was affraid he would mess things up so he followed him into the building. He said that inside the thugs heard a sound letting them know he was there. He blamed the sound being made on Batman. Bullock fights the thugs and accidently causes a fire also lying about how it was started. He said that inspite of the fire everything was under controll and that he had to save Batman. ' Bullock's Story ( Truth ) 'What really happened was that Bullock went in early knowing Renee and Wilkes were on their way. Inside the werehouse Bullock stepped on a can which made a loud noise. This alerted the criminals. As he was fighting them off a missed blow from an ax caused the fire. The criminals fled the warehouse and Bullock passes out from the smoke only to be saved by Batman. '''Officer Wilkes Story '''When the two suspects came out of the building Officer Wilkes followed them into the alley but when he got there the suspects had vanished. The door on the back of a moving van then opens and a car drives out and follows Wilkes. Officer Wilkes trips and falls on the ground. Then Batman jumps out in front of him. When Batman throws out sharp spikes they puncture the cars tires. Batman then shoots the grapple at the car door and sends electricity through the cable blowing the door off. When one of the suspects tries to escape Batman throws a Batarang at him and the hit from the Batarang makes him fall to the ground. Batman then grabs the thug and the thug is scared and he says something to Batman,but the only thing Wilkes heard was the thug saying Doc. Lieutenanat Heackle then asks what elese he heard but that was it. ' Renee Montoya's story '''When she and Wilkes got there Bullock was down. After Bullock tells them there were still men inside she goes after them. Inside she hears one of the crooks say "we have to get back to Hathcock". When one of the thievs throws a bag of money at her she drops her gun and it slides into the fire. One thug comes at her with a big drill but Batman throws his Batrope at it and pulls the drill out of his hand. Batman takes the crooks down and when Montoya is about to cuff them the ceiling caves in and Batman saves her and the burning ceiling falls on him. '''Main Story '''After the officers finish telling their stories Lieutenant Heackle decides someone is lying and suspends all three of them. On the way home Montoya is trying to figure out what the words Doc and Hathcock have in common. One of her theories was that the man they were looking for was named Dr. Hathcock. On her way home she passes Gotham Harbor and discovers a dock called Hathcock. As she investigates the building she discovers Batman tied up inside. When Batman asked the criminals wheres the boss the crooks replie he's up there and point to the second floor. Batman then cuts himself free and starts fighting the crooks. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe